Восточные тайны, или японские каникулы Гриссома
by Nuage1980
Summary: Что было бы, если бы Гил Гриссом решил попутешествовать и провел свой отпуск в Японии? Фанфик написан в феврале 2006 г.
1. Chapter 1

**Восточные тайны, или японские каникулы Гила Гриссома.**

**От автора: Этот фанфик был написан в феврале 2006 года и ранее опубликован на сайте под псевдонимом ****Rainbow.**

**Сюжетно слегка связан с фанфиком Masked faces (совместное творчество под псевдонимом Buratinas). AU.**

**Disclaimer: **Все права на персонажей сериала CSI принадлежат их создателям.

_Чист и прозрачен станет путь,_

_Покинут душу все сомненья,_

_И сердце вдруг замрет когда-нибудь,_

_Увидев сакуры прекрасное цветенье._

**ПРОЛОГ**

Сара Сайдл вышла из кабинета начальника. Гил задумчиво посмотрел ей вслед. Он ожидал, что она хлопнет дверью со всей силы, и даже не стал бы осуждать ее за это, но она лишь тихо ее прикрыла. Он вспомнил ее расстроенное лицо, когда сообщил, что ей снова отказано в повышении. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы все было по-другому, но, увы! И дело здесь было вовсе не в том, что она не заслуживала, просто так ему показалось правильнее. Это еще больше запутало и осложнило их и без того непростые отношения. Он чувствовал ее симпатию и нельзя сказать, чтобы он сам оставался совсем уж равнодушен. Но сама мысль о каких бы то ни было отношениях с коллегой казалась ему совершенно недопустимой.

Гил вздохнул и посмотрел в окно. Последнее время мир будто ополчился против него. Неприятности сыпались одна за другой: Экли снова стал цепляться, причем как-то особенно придирчиво, опять же эти сложности с Сарой, да еще и Уильям свалился, как снег на голову. Он вернулся из Норвегии, куда ездил на этюды. В последние годы он всерьез увлекся живописью, у него неплохо получалось – видимо сказались гены тетки по материнской линии, которая была талантливой пейзажисткой. Нет, он был рад видеть брата, они отлично ладили, не смотря на то, что были родными только наполовину. Они всегда находили темы для разговора, тем более, что когда-то Уильям учился на биофаке, как и сам Гил.

Чем больше он думал про Уильяма, тем больше понимал, что его приезд – это просто знак свыше. Гила часто упрекали в излишней серьезности. Что ж, возможно пришло время взять тайм-аут и немного отдохнуть. Почему бы и нет?

**ГЛАВА 1**

- Дамы и господа, просьба привести спинки кресел в вертикальное положение и пристегнуть ремни, - прозвучал мелодичный голос стюардессы.  
Гил Гриссом очнулся от легкой дремоты, устало потер лицо и посмотрел в иллюминатор. Самолет заходил на посадку, а внизу расстилалось море огней большого города.  
Гил был рад уехать из Вегаса после всего, что произошло. Ему нужно время. И ей тоже. Самолет коснулся полосы, салон слегка тряхнуло. Гил сжал подлокотники. Он никогда никому не признавался, но он боялся летать. Двигатели заревели, а потом огромная крылатая машина мягко повернула и замерла. Гриссом облегченно вздохнул.  
Он шел по стеклянному коридору токийского международного аэропорта и испытывал необычное волнение. Уже очень давно он не чувствовал себя так странно.  
- Ваш паспорт? – офицер изучающе посмотрел на Гриссома.  
Гилберт поставил небольшой саквояж и протянул документы.  
- Сколько вы намерены пробыть в Токио?  
- Две недели.  
- Цель визита?  
- Навестить старого друга.  
- Приятного пребывания в Японии, господин Кэмпбелл, - офицер вернул документы и сосредоточился на следующем пассажире.

Гил вздохнул с облегчением. Не то, чтобы он очень сильно волновался по поводу документов – несмотря на разницу в три года, они с Уильямом были похожи, как близнецы – но все-таки он чувствовал некий дискомфорт оттого, что нарушает закон. Он совершенно точно знал - то, что он делает, называется подлог. Но Уильям был так убедителен, что Гриссом в конце концов сдался. Это представлялось идеальным решением – на время отпуска Уил займет место Гила в лаборатории, благо, у него была соответствующая база, а с помощью Гила он на ходу добрал необходимое; а Гил по его документам летит в Японию.  
Гил вышел в зал прилета и замер в нерешительности. Он вглядывался в толпу, ища кого-то глазами. Наконец, он заметил ту, которую высматривал. Девушка уверенно шла к нему через зал, и Гилу на секунду показалось, что кроме них двоих здесь никого нет. Он моргнул и пространство снова наполнилось гулом разноязычных голосов.  
- Здравствуй, - девушка крепко обняла Гриссома. – Когда ты позвонил, я просто не поверила своим ушам! Но ты и вправду здесь!

У нее был очень приятный голос, низкий и мягкий, словно с переходом в темно-синий бархат.  
- Я очень рад тебя видеть, Миоко, - искренне сказал Гил. – Ты нисколько не изменилась, только похорошела.  
Девушка довольно рассмеялась.  
- Я вижу, ты научился делать женщинам комплименты, не относящиеся к их работе, - улыбнулась она.  
Гил смущенно опустил глаза.  
- Пойдем, - мягко сказала она. – У нас еще будет время, чтобы поговорить.  
Гриссом последовал за ней. Они погрузили вещи в такси. Она назвала адрес, машина тронулась.  
Гил внимательно смотрел на свою спутницу, как бы вбирая в себя каждую черточку ее лица, пытаясь сопоставить ее с тем образом, который он запомнил. Она понимающе молчала, держа его руку.  
- Инь хау ти со (приятно видеть возлюбленных), - заметил таксист, лукаво взглянув на них в зеркало.  
- Ти хау синь (мы не возлюбленные), - отозвался Гриссом.  
- Ты выучил японский? – удивилась Миоко.  
- Я же обещал тебе, - напомнил Гриссом и чуть сильнее сжал ее ладонь.  
Таксист ухмыльнулся, но ничего не сказал.

Через час такси затормозило у многоэтажного дома в престижном районе Токио. Они расплатились и зашли в просторный холл через тяжелую дверь, услужливо распахнутую швейцаром в шелковом кимоно. Миоко приветливо кивнула ему и они подошли к лифту. Двери бесшумно разъехались и они зашли внутрь.  
Гил исподтишка изучал профиль своей спутницы. Миоко Тори всегда была красива особенной, экзотической и пленяющей красотой, но теперь к этому добавилось очарование женщины, уверенной в своей привлекательности и шарме. Густые прямые волосы, тонкие черты лица, миндалевидные глаза, высокая грудь, стройные ноги, гибкая талия. Да, к 32 годам Миоко расцвела, подобно цветку орхидеи.  
Лифт остановился и они вышли на площадку. Гил насчитал 6 дверей. Миоко достала ключи и открыла одну из них.  
- Прошу в мое скромное жилище, - пригласила она.  
Квартира была отделана и обставлена с большим вкусом. Здесь преобладали спокойные бежевые тона. Гил прошел к окну, которое занимало одну стену. Перед ним лежал ночной город, загадочный и переливающийся. Гил вглядывался в темную воду залива. Здесь его никто не знает, можно немного побыть самим собой…  
- Я приготовила тебе комнату. Ты, наверное устал, - Миоко появилась в дверях.  
- И проголодался, - добавил Гил с улыбкой.

Пока Гил принимал душ и переодевался, Миоко готовила ужин. Она до сих пор не могла поверить, что Гил Гриссом здесь. Когда он позвонил и попросил разрешения погостить у нее, она немедленно согласилась. Да и могла ли она поступить иначе? Миоко перестала резать салат и посмотрела в окно.  
Когда они впервые встретились, он читал курс лекций в Университете, а она приехала туда на стажировку по обмену. Сначала она, как и все студенты, слегка посмеивалась над ним. Но постепенно его ум, доброта, тонкое чувство юмора заставили ее изменить свое отношение. Она сама не заметила, как восхищение переросло в нечто большее. Она тысячу раз твердила себе, что это немыслимо, да и ее воспитание в восточных традициях не позволяло сделать первый шаг. Поэтому она сделала единственное, что могло хоть как-то приблизить ее к мужчине, завладевшим ее душой и не подозревающим об этом – она стала его лучшей студенткой. Но это ровным счетом ничего не изменило в его отношении к ней. Он искренне радовался ее интересу к науке… и только.  
Когда стажировка закончилась, она вернулась в Японию с разбитым сердцем и блестящими рекомендациями на биофак Токийского университета от Гила Гриссома.  
Она закончила учебу, вышла замуж, развелась. Работая в университете, она регулярно участвовала в конференциях и семинарах по этимологии, где виделась с Гриссомом. Каждый раз он искренне радовался встрече с бывшей студенткой. Несколько раз они вместе обедали, но Гил вел себя так ровно и безукоризненно, что сердце Миори обливалось слезами отчаяния. При этом она мило улыбалась и поддерживала разговор на общие темы. Лишь изредка в его глазах мелькало что-то такое. Но Миоко так привыкла не доверять своим чувствам, что убеждала себя, что ей показалось. Как сегодня в такси.  
- У тебя отличная квартира, - голос Гила вывел ее из задумчивости.  
- Подарок родителей, - пояснила она. – У меня все готово.  
Они уселись за стол. Гил разлил вино.  
- За встречу!  
- За встречу!  
Некоторое время они молча ели.  
- Как твоя работа? – спросил Гил.  
Все-таки он чувствовал неловкость. Не стоило поддаваться безумному порыву и звонить ей. Гил почти раскаивался. Но услышав ее радостный голос, он не смог заставить себя отказаться.  
- Все хорошо, - Миоко мягко улыбнулась. – Читаю лекции, иногда консультирую полицию.  
При упоминании полиции Гил напрягся, что не ускользнуло от внимательного взгляда Миоко.  
- Может, ты все-таки расскажешь мне, что случилось? – она отложила вилку. – Мне кажется, мы знакомы достаточно давно, чтобы доверять друг другу.  
Гил несколько минут молчал, раздумывая. Ему было трудно признаться во всем, но он был так рад ее дружескому участию, что решился.  
- Что скажешь? - закончив рассказ, он посмотрел на нее.  
- Значит твой брат сейчас там, а ты здесь?  
- Да, - кивнул Гил.  
- По его документам? – уточнила Миоко.  
- Да.

Миоко с удивлением посмотрела на него.

- Признаться, я никогда не думала, что в тебе есть…авантюризм, – произнесла она, переварив это сногсшибательное признание. - Но я рада, что ты со мной поделился. Что ж, оставайся сколько хочешь. Думаю, тебе понравиться Токио.  
Гил вздохнул с облегчением. Он не хотел себе признаться, что понимание Миоко так важно для него.  
- Гил?  
- Что?  
- А эта девушка… Сара… она много для тебя значит? – Миоко пристально смотрела на него темными глазами.  
- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
- Значит, да, - Миоко улыбнулась, стараясь, чтобы ее голос прозвучал непринужденно. – Ты всегда отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос, когда не хочешь в чем-то признаваться.  
- Уже поздно, а перелет наверняка был утомительным. - Миоко встала из за стола. - Спокойной ночи.  
- Во сколько тебе завтра на работу? Я не хочу причинять неудобства. Я мог бы погулять по городу….  
- Я взяла отпуск, - прервала Миоко. – Так что никаких неудобств. Не могла же я допустить, чтобы ты был один в незнакомом городе.  
- Спасибо, - Гил растерялся. – Спокойной ночи, - неуверенно произнес он.  
- Спокойной ночи.

Миоко лежала и смотрела в потолок, пытаясь загнать жгучие слезы обратно. Ничего не получалось и они стекали по вискам на подушку. Он по-прежнему видит в ней лишь друга, и эта Сара... По тому, как он говорил о ней, она поняла, что девушка ему глубоко небезразлична. Ничего не изменилось и не изменится, его приезд ничего не значит, от этой мысли ей стало так нестерпимо больно, что она перевернулась и застонала в подушку.


	2. Chapter 2

**ГЛАВА 2**

- Что ты хочешь посмотреть в первую очередь? – спросила Миоко за завтраком.  
Гил посмотрел на нее поверх чашки кофе.  
- Вообще-то я хотел попасть в тот парк бабочек, о котором ты как-то рассказывала, но раз уж ты решила быть моими гидом, то я во всем тебе доверяюсь.  
- Отлично, - улыбнулась Миоко, - предлагаю осмотреть город, а бабочек оставить напоследок. Это в 170 километрах от города, - пояснила она.  
- Замечательно.

Неделя пролетела незаметно. Они осмотрели почти все достопримечательности, посетили несколько музеев и галерей. Они даже сходили на концерт классической музыки, неожиданно обнаружив схожесть вкусов. Миоко оказалась превосходным гидом. Она так увлекательно рассказывала обо всем, что Гил не переставал восхищаться ее познаниям. Еще больше он удивлялся, ловя себя на мысли, что ему необыкновенно легко в ее обществе. Он уже почти забыл, что такое нормальное человеческое общение, но Миоко удавалось каким-то непостижимым образом заставить его общаться, смеяться и просто радоваться жизни. Все, что произошло в Вегасе, и от чего он пытался убежать, постепенно стало казаться далеким и не таким уж значительным. Просто жизненная ситуация, эпизод.  
Однажды они ужинали в небольшом ресторанчике недалеко от ее дома.  
- Знаешь, я очень рад что приехал, - Гил взглянул на свою спутницу.  
Миоко подняла на него глаза. В ее взгляде сквозила надежда и беззащитность.  
- Я тоже… - она выжидательно посмотрела на Гриссома.  
- Поедем завтра в Парк Бабочек? – спросил он. Его голос прозвучал так странно, будто он хотел сказать что-то другое, но передумал в последний момент.  
- Конечно.  
- Что это? – Гил кивнул на тарелку.  
- Печенье с предсказанием, - она взяла одно и разломила.  
- Что там? – поинтересовался Гриссом.  
- Вас ждет вершина наслаждения и бездна отчаяния, - она перечитала предсказание еще раз и пожала плечами. – Иногда сложно понять, что это значит. А что у тебя?  
Гриссом развернул свое предсказание:  
- Все тайны мира раскроются вам.  
- Не бери в голову, это все ерунда! – рассмеялась Миоко.  
- Мне казалось, что в восточной культуре к таким вещам относятся серьезно.  
- Да, но я слишком много времени провела в в Европе и Америке, - Миоко снова рассмеялась. – Пойдем, уже поздно.  
Они расплатились и вышли из ресторана. Прогулявшись по улице, освещенной разноцветными огнями, они вошли в подъезд.  
- Токио необыкновенный город. По-моему он никогда не спит, - заметил Гил, когда они поднимались в лифте.  
- Так и есть, – согласилась Миоко.  
Они направились к ее квартире.  
- Миоко?  
- Да? - она пыталась найти в сумочке ключи.  
- У вас часто бывают открыты двери?  
- Что? – она подняла голову и увидела, что Гил пристально смотрит на дверь одной из квартир. Дверь была приоткрыта. – Нет, никогда, - ответила она. – Что ты собираешься делать?  
- Посмотреть. Подожди здесь, - Гил натянул рукав на руку, толкнул дверь и скрылся в квартире.  
Миоко решительно последовала за ним. В квартире горел приглушенный свет, на столике стояла бутылка вина и бокал.  
- Гил, может, она просто забыла закрыть… - Миоко осеклась на полуслове, увидев на полу женскую руку с аккуратными ногтями.  
По каким-то неуловимым признакам становилось совершенно очевидно, что ее обладательница мертва. Это было так страшно, что кровь отхлынула от лица Миоко.  
- Господи, Аяко, - прошептала она, сделав шаг к дивану.  
- Тебе не нужно это видеть, - Гил подошел и закрыл собой это жуткое зрелище.  
В каком-то трансе Миоко высвободилась и обошла диван. От увиденного она почувствовала, что волосы у нее на голове зашевелились. На полу лежала обнаженная женщина без лица.

- Ты хорошо ее знала? – Гил внимательно смотрел на Миоко.  
Было пять утра и допрос только что закончился.  
- Не очень, - Миоко сжала в руках стакан с бренди, пытаясь унять дрожь. – Иногда она заходила поболтать и все.  
- А где она работала?  
- В больнице, медсестрой.  
- Я предполагал нечто подобное, - Гриссом задумчиво посмотрел в окно.  
- Почему?  
- Рядом с телом лежал скальпель. Убийство может быть связано с ее работой, или же кто-то пытается заставить следствие в это поверить.  
Миоко во все глаза смотрела на Гриссома.  
- Сколько стоит твоя квартира? – вдруг спросил он.  
- Что?  
- Я думаю, что вряд ли она могла позволить себе такую квартиру на зарплату медсестры.  
- Нуууу, может, у нее был богатый друг, - неуверенно протянула Миоко.  
- Да, конечно, такое вполне может быть.  
- Гил?  
- Да?  
- Это не твое расследование, пусть этим занимается полиция, - умоляюще произнесла Миоко.   
От пережитого страха и шока слезы покатились по ее щекам.  
- Все хорошо, не плачь, - Гриссом сел рядом и забрал у нее стакан. – Все уже позади, - он обнял девушку и стал баюкать ее, как ребенка.  
У Миоко перехватило дыхание от его близости. Но она ни на секунду не забывала, что будь на ее месте другая, он поступил бы точно так же. От сознания этого, она заплакала еще больше.  
- Ну-ну, - Гил успокаивающе гладил ее по спине.  
- Это… это от шока, - пробормотала Миоко, уткнувшись ему в грудь. – Я, знаешь ли, не привыкла видеть… трупы. Я же лабораторная крыса, - она улыбнулась сквозь слезы.  
Гил нежно улыбнулся в ответ:  
- Ты шутишь, - утвердительно произнес он. – Значит все в порядке.  
- Да, мне уже лучше, - Миоко отстранилась от него, вытирая слезы. – Знаешь, мне кажется, что нам придется отложить поездку в Парк Бабочек.


	3. Chapter 3

**ГЛАВА 3**

Прошло несколько дней. Гил и Миоко старательно притворялись, что ничего не произошло. Но чудовищное видение незримо давило и преследовало обоих.

Однажды вечером они слушали музыку.

- Гил? – Миоко потянулась и взяла дольку манго.

- Да?

- Господи! Перестань рассматривать стены так, будто на них фрески Микеланджело! – Миоко раздраженно поставила на стол бокал с вином. Бокал жалобно звякнул.

- Прости, - Гил виновато улыбнулся.

- Не извиняйся, - смягчилась Миоко. – Просто расскажи мне, о чем ты думаешь.

Гил испытывающе посмотрел на нее, решая, стоит ли втягивать ее в это еще больше.

- Знаешь, - решился он, - когда я давал показания, те ребята из полиции не знали, что я немного понимаю по-японски, и я слышал, как они обсуждали это дело между собой.

- О чем ты? – насторожилась Миоко.

- Не уверен, что понял правильно, они говорили очень быстро. Но по-моему, офицер сказал, что за последние две недели точно таким же образом были убиты медсестра и врач клиники, в которой работала Аяко.

Миоко сокрушенно вздохнула:

- Ты ведь не успокоишься, пока не разберешься в этом деле, да?

- Ты слишком хорошо меня знаешь, - усмехнулся Гриссом.

- Ладно, - сдалась девушка, - я попробую что-нибудь узнать.

- Как? - удивился Гил.

- У женщин свои секреты, - хитро улыбнулась Миоко и взялась за телефон.

Гилу совсем не понравилось, как она это сказала. Он почувствовал укол странного чувства. Если бы еще месяц назад кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он способен на ревность, он бы только рассмеялся. Но сейчас он определенно … ревновал. Гил тут же отогнал эти мысли. У него нет никакого права ревновать Миоко, она свободная женщина и вообще… Тем не менее он очень внимательно вслушивался в ее разговор, пытаясь разобрать голос на другом конце провода. Миоко весело щебетала, изредка бросая на него взгляды из под ресниц. Это было уж слишком! Гил скрестил руки на груди и придал лицу скептическое выражение.

- Удалось что-нибудь узнать? – поинтересовался он, когда Миоко положила трубку.

- Ты был прав, - Миоко задумчиво прикусила ноготь. – При схожих обстоятельствах погибли несколько человек из персонала клиники. У полиции нет никаких зацепок. Это все так страшно и непонятно….

- Как ты все-таки выяснила это? – не выдержал Гил.

- Что? Аааа, моя подруга замужем за полицейским, чья команда расследует это дело.

- Сарафанное радио, - пробормотал Гриссом.

Он живо представил знакомых женщин в сарафанах и кокошниках: Кэтрин, Сара, Миоко. Картинка получилась презабавная. Гил с трудом подавил глупое хихиканье и сосредоточился.

- Это все?

- Нет, она сказала, что в домах убитых был страшный беспорядок, видимо, они что-то искали. Им что-то нужно и они пойдут на все, чтобы это заполучить.

- Да, но никто не знает что именно им нужно.

Они немного помолчали, погруженный каждый в свои мысли.

- Странно, - заметил Гил. – В квартире Аяко не было беспорядка…

- Может, она сама отдала им то, что они искали? – предположила Миоко.

- Возможно… А может, их что-то спугнуло и тогда они вернуться.

Миоко почувствовала, как при этой мысли у нее внутри зашевелился противный страх. Он подкатывал к горлу и не давал дышать.

- Я не хочу больше об этом думать, - Миоко тряхнула головой. – Я просто не могу!

Гил озабоченно взглянул на ее бледное лицо и стиснутые кулачки.

- Ты права, прости пожалуйста. Хочешь, посмотрим кино? – предложил он.

Миоко осторожно пристроила голову на спинку дивана. Виски будто налились свинцом, но ей ужасно не хотелось уходить.

- Давай, - согласилась она. - Выбери сам.

Гил подошел к полке с кассетами и пробежался глазами по названиям.

- Ты любишь старые фильмы?

- Да.

- Думаю, это то, что нужно, - Гил вставил кассету с записью «В джазе только девушки» и вернулся на диван.

Свинец в голове начал медленно закипать. Миоко прикрыла глаза, чтобы обмануть мигрень и не заметила, как заснула. Во сне она снова увидела Аяко. Стоило ей закрыть глаза, как тут же возникал кошмарный образ. Миоко открыла глаза, пытаясь убежать от ужаса, который неотступно преследовал ее во сне. В первую секунду ей показалась, что она все еще видит сон – на экране телевизора был человек без лица. От этого жуткого зрелища она похолодела, а крик застрял в горле.

- Тшшшшш, все хорошо, - голос Гила послышался откуда-то сбоку.

Знакомые интонации подействовали на нее успокаивающе. Миоко стряхнула с себя остатки сна. Оказалось, что ее голова покоится на плече Гила. Миоко поспешно выпрямилась, но он этого не заметил, всецело поглощенный тем, что происходит на экране. Запись внезапно закончилась. Миоко моргнула и вопросительно взглянула на Гила.

- Знаешь, - медленно проговорил Гриссом, - я почти уверен, что это именно то, что ищут убийцы.

- Ты бредишь, - произнесла она.

Но по тому, как она это сказала, становилось ясно, что она ему поверила и теперь пытается справиться с этим.

- Гил, ты бредишь, да?!

- Откуда у тебя эта кассета?

- Не помню…, - неуверенно сказала Миоко. - Подожди… Да, точно! Ее принесла Аяко, где-то месяц назад. Мы собрались поболтать, я испекла печенье, она принесла фильм. Потом она куда-то засобиралась. Про кассету мы совсем забыли. Боже… - испуганно выдохнула она. – Ты думаешь, она сделала это нарочно? Специально оставила кассету здесь?!

- Нет, - Гриссом устало потер глаза. – На кассете всего несколько минут записи операции. Я думаю, Аяко взяла копию протокольной кассеты с записью операции, ну не знаю….чтобы проанализировать, она ведь была хирургической сестрой. А потом просто записала на нее фильм. Вероятно, она не подозревала, что эта кассета так важна и опасна для того, кто заснят на пленке.

- Но.. но ведь на ней только последний этап операции! Невозможно понять, кто на ней!

- Да, но во-первых, убийца об этом не знает, а во-вторых, эксперты вполне могут определить когда была сделана запись и вычислить, кого именно оперировали.

- И что нам теперь делать?

- Идти в полицию, - убежденно сказал Гил.

Миоко согласно кивнула. Его уверенность вселяла в нее спокойствие.

- Хорошо.

- Иди спать, дорогая. Завтра у нас трудный день, - ласково сказал Гил.

- Спасибо тебе, - Миоко быстро обняла его. Она прижалась к нему лишь на секунду, а потом отпрянула, испугавшись своего порыва.

- Не за что, - слегка ошарашено пробормотал он.

Миоко встала и направилась в комнату.

- Миоко, - окликнул ее Гил. – А знаешь что?

- Что?

- Я впервые посмотрел «В джазе только девушки» на японском. Очень…, - он слегка поднял брови, подыскивая слово - забавно.

- Ты неподражаем, - рассмеялась Миоко, и скрылась в комнате.

Резкая телефонная трель ворвалась в сознание Миоко. Приоткрыв глаз, она посмотрела на часы. Было семь утра. Телефон не умолкал.  
- Да, - она взяла трубку.  
- Видела ее? – от этого голоса Миоко моментально проснулась.  
В нем не было ничего особенного, но в самом тоне чувствовалось угроза. Человек говорил как-то так, что не оставалось сомнений, что это не шутка. У Миоко мурашки побежали по спине.  
- Кто вы? Что вам нужно?  
- Если не хочешь быть следующей, верни то, что тебе не принадлежит.  
- Я не понимаю о чем вы…  
- Я все сказал, - в трубке послышались короткие гудки.

3


	4. Chapter 4

**ГЛАВА 4**

В полиции к ним отнеслись очень внимательно. Было созвано оперативное совещание, на котором было решено «ловить на живца». Вероятно, эту полицейскую операцию можно было определить и более обтекаемо, но суть ее выражалась именно этой короткой фразой.

Второй звонок не заставил себя долго ждать. Тот же человек позвонил уже вечером.  
- Ты готова отдать то, что нам нужно?  
- Да, - выдавила Миоко. Ужас сжимал горло, не давая дышать, говорить.  
- Хорошо. Завтра. В 15.30. В парке Уэно.  
- Нет, - перебила Миоко. Гил ободряюще сжал ее ладонь. Руки Миоко были холодны, как лед.  
На другом конце трубки хранили выжидательной молчание.  
- Нет, - повторила Миоко окрепшим голосом. – Мы должны встретиться в людном месте.   
- Где? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась трубка.  
- В торговом центре Мицукоси, - выпалила Миоко.  
- Умница, - трубка одобрительно хохотнула.  
Миоко вздрогнула от этого смеха. Ей показалось, что так могла бы смеяться кобра перед смертельным укусом.  
- Хочешь себя обезопасить. Что ж, справедливо. В центре Мицукоси, 3-й уровень, средний мост. В 15.30. Ну и естественно, приходи одна и никакой полиции. Все понятно?  
- Да, - она не успела договорить. Невидимый собеседник повесил трубку, не дожидаясь ее ответа.  
Что-то было не так. Гил инстинктивно чувствовал это. Он ни на секунду не поверил в напускное благодушие звонившего. Казалось, убийце доставляет удовольствие эта игра в кошки-мышки.   
Миоко растеряно посмотрела на Гила:  
- И что теперь?  
- Теперь нужно ждать, - сказал Гил, постаравшись, чтобы его голос прозвучал уверенно.

Ночью Миоко не могла заснуть, хотя Гил уверял, что ей необходимо отдохнуть. Она и сама это понимала, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Страх от предстоящей встречи пожирал ее. Ей казалось, что каждая клеточка тела сжалась от ужаса. Миоко старалась не думать, но мысли против воли вновь и вновь возвращались к назначенному «свиданию». Свиданию со смертью, услужливо подсказала память. Она села в кресло и прикрыла глаза. Память все также услужливо развернула перед ней картину обезображенной подруги. Миоко открыла глаза, поежилась и обхватила себя руками. Ночь тянулась невыносимо долго.

- Тебе удалось поспать? – утром спросил Гил.  
- Да, - бодро соврала она.  
Он прекрасно знал, что она не спала. Но спросил, потому что нужно было что-то сказать. Он всю ночь прислушивался к ее беспокойным шагам. Он чувствовал вину и…страх. Он посмотрел на нее. Девушка была напряжена, как струна, губы плотно сжаты. На бледном лице особенно ярко выделялись красивые глаза, в которых отчетливо читалась решимость. Гила захлестнула нежность к этой смелой девочке. Когда Миоко рассказала ему о звонке, он снова испытал унизительное чувство собственного бессилия, как тогда с Сарой. Он бы отдал все на свете, чтобы оградить Миоко от этого кошмара, но, похоже она – это единственный шанс обезвредить тех, кто совершил эти чудовищные убийства.  
- Кофе?  
- Да, спасибо.  
Ей совсем не хотелось есть, но она не желала, чтобы он заметил, как ей страшно. Поэтому вела себя, как обычно.  
- Я пожарил яичницу. Будешь? - озабоченно спросил Гил.  
Она медленно подняла на его взгляд и отрицательно покачала головой.  
- Ты не должна это делать, - внезапно сказал он.  
- Нет, должна. И мы оба это знаем, - она попыталась улыбнуться, но вместо улыбки вышла кривая усмешка.

В дверь позвонили. Миоко вздрогнула и пролила кофе.  
- Я открою, - сказал Гриссом.  
Пришли полицейские. На ее одежду прикрепили микрофоны и устройства слежения. Пожилой оперативник инструктировал ее, как ей себя вести. Миоко слушала и старалась все запомнить. Иногда ей казалось, что она не выдержит. Тогда она встречалась взглядом с Гилом, который сидел у окна и наблюдал за происходящим. Его уверенность передавалась ей, она успокаивалась и слушала дальше.

Инспектор посмотрел на часы.

- Нужно ехать. Вы готовы? – обеспокоено спросил инспектор.  
- Да, - уверенно кивнула Миоко.

Со временем случилась что-то странное. Или ей только так показалось? Ночью оно нескончаемо тянулось, а теперь пролетело почти незаметно.  
- Дайте нам минуту, - попросил Гил, поднимаясь с кресла.  
- Конечно, - офицер скрылся за дверью.  
- Что? – Миоко вгляделась в лицо Гила.  
Он молча притянул ее к себе. От удивления она даже не слишком сопротивлялась. Он обнял ее и прижал к себе. Миоко замерла, даже дышать перестала. Зачем он обнимает меня? Господи, зачем?! Ей было неудобно и она переступила ногами, а потом крепко обняла его. Они постояли молча.  
Как просто, пронеслось у нее. Как все оказывается просто!  
- Ты очень смелая, - откуда-то сверху сказал он. – Будь осторожна.  
Он еще постоял, словно она и вправду была ему нужна и важна, потом отпустил и, не говоря ни слова, вышел.

В 15.30 Миоко стояла на условленном месте. Как и советовал офицер, она старалась не смотреть по сторонам. Она знала, что вокруг полно агентов, которые должны задержать преступника, как только он появиться. Она замерла у перил мостика, крепко прижимая к себе сумку с кассетой.

- Госпожа?

Миоко не сразу сообразила, что обращаются к ней.

- Госпожа, меня просили передать вам это.

Миоко непонимающе посмотрела на хрупкую девушку, которая торговала напитками и пирожными. Девушка с поклоном протягивала ей сотовый телефон.

- Кто? Кто просил вас передать это мне?

В этот момент раздалась мелодичная трель. Миоко нажала кнопку приема и растеряно поднесла трубку к уху.

- Она ничего не знает, - сказали в трубке. – Не теряй время.

- Но…

- Спускайся на первый уровень. Четвертый бутик по левой стороне. Поменяй одежду. Всю. Возьми прозрачную сумку. Положи туда кассету.

- Подождите, я…

- Быстро.

Миоко неуверенно двинулась к эскалатору.

- Все в порядке, у нас все под контролем, - раздалось в миниатюрном наушнике.

Продавщица приветствовала ее широкой улыбкой. Миоко почти не глядя взяла брюки, свитер из мягкой шерсти и удобные полуботинки. Она зашла в примерочную и быстро переоделась. Подойдя к кассе, Миоко достала кошелек.

- Не нужно. Все уже оплачено.

Миоко в замешательстве посмотрела на продавщицу. Та улыбалась невозмутимой, профессиональной улыбкой.

- Госпожа, вам это понадобиться, - продавщица протянула ей небольшую сумку из прозрачного пластика.

Миоко хотела спросить, что происходит, но не успела. Сотовый снова заверещал.

- Выходи из магазина и иди к метро, - велел голос. – И, кстати, вытащи наушник, он нам только мешает, - издевательски заключил невидимый собеседник.

- Делайте, как он попросил. Мы будем рядом, - тут же отозвался наушник.

В каком-то трансе Миоко вытащила наушник, положила его на стойку и направилась к выходу.

- Что вы делаете?!– едва сдерживая гнев, проговорил Гил. Они находились на верхнем уровне центра, в офисе управляющего, который сразу же согласился сотрудничать с полицией и предоставил им все необходимое. - Вы же оставили ее совершенно беззащитной!

Он с самого начала подозревал, что здесь кроется какой-то подвох. И он оказался прав, черт возьми! Этот мерзавец не собирался встречаться с Миоко в торговом центре. И именно поэтому так легко согласился на это условие! Теперь, давая указания по телефону он приведет ее туда, куда ему нужно…

- Господин Кэмпбелл, успокойтесь, - строго сказал офицер. – Вам вообще не положено находиться здесь. Мы согласились на это только по просьбе госпожи Тори. Поэтому я настоятельно прошу, успокойтесь и позвольте нам делать свою работу.

Гриссом закусил губу от досады. Офицер был прав. Он сам загнал себя в ловушку, назвавшись именем брата. Для них он просто частное лицо. Другое дело, если бы он был самим собой, начальником криминалистической лаборатории Лас-Вегаса.

- Офицер, - примирительно сказал Гил. – Извините меня за несдержанность, но эта девушка… Она.. она очень дорога мне, - смутившись, закончил Гриссом.

Офицер понимающе посмотрел на американца.

- Скажите, можно ли отследить телефон? – Гил не собирался сдаваться.

- Сразу видно, вы впервые в Японии, - напряженно улыбнулся он. – Не зная номер, отследить сотовый в центре Токио, увы, невозможно.

- Что же делать? Вы не имеете права подвергать ее такому риску, оставлять без прикрытия…

- Ее «ведут» несколько лучших агентов, с ней все будет в порядке. Простите, мне нужно работать, - твердо сказал офицер и повернулся к девушке с мостика, которую привели агенты.

3


	5. Chapter 5

**ГЛАВА 5**

Едва выйдя на улицу, Миоко почувствовала чей-то пристальный взгляд. Она незаметно огляделась, пытаясь найти того, кто рассматривает ее столь внимательно. Этот взгляд, словно раскаленное сверло, ввинчивался чуть ниже уха. Миоко с трудом подавила желание потрогать шею, чтобы избавиться от этого неприятного ощущения. Внезапно сверло выскочило оставив после себя лишь обжигающий след.

Человек проводил девушку взглядом. Она хорошо держится, с невольным уважением ответил он. Ему будет жаль убивать ее, но приказ есть приказ. Клиент настаивал, чтобы все свидетель были уничтожены. Эта небольшая игра доставляла ему истинное наслаждение. Она вносила приятное и такое редкое разнообразие в его монотонную киллерскую жизнь. Он убивал расчетливо и хладнокровно, никогда не испытывая сомнений, и очень этим гордился. В этот раз все будет, как обычно. Он сделает то, что должен. Но прежде нужно избавиться от агентов. Он насчитал семерых. Возможно, они потеряют ее, тогда будет легче нейтрализовать их. Человек презрительно усмехнулся. Спецслужбы! Так легко просчитать их действия! Особенно, когда знаешь систему изнутри… Мужчина завел двигатель. Желтый автомобиль с шашечками медленно тронулся. Какой-то заполошный пассажир с недоумением посмотрел вслед удаляющемуся такси с красным огоньком.

Миоко была совершенно вымотана. Вот уже шесть часов она шла, следуя телефонным указаниям. По нелепой прихоти звонящего, она прошла по Синдзюку, Асакусе и Касумигасэки. Она даже побывала в Tokyo Metropolitan Art Museum. Это и вовсе выглядело издевкой! Постепенно сковавший ее страх сменился недоумением, потом яростью, которая уступила место оцепенению, смешанному с желанием прекратить, наконец, эту утомительную и непонятную эскападу.

Телефон разлился уже знакомой трелью. Миоко с ненавистью посмотрела на него.

- Слушаю, - глухо сказала она.

- Садись на электричку. На Йокогаму.

Миоко обессилено опустила телефон. С каким же удовольствием она бы швырнула бы его на землю, наблюдая, как трубка разлетается на мелкие пластиковые детали, а вместе с ней и ненавистный голос! Не раскисай, приказала она себе, нужно закончить все это. Ради Аяко, и ради себя.

Оказавшись в полупустой электричке, Миоко откинулась на сиденье. Она чувствовала каждую мышцу тела, противно дрожащую от напряжения. Она была рада этой короткой передышке, но в то же время смутная тревога вновь овладела ею. Миоко с возрастающим беспокойством наблюдала из освещенного салона электрички за проплывающими в темноте станциями. Что ее ждет? Почему именно она? И почему именно сейчас, когда Гил здесь? При мысли Гриссоме сердце сильно стукнуло в груди. Она вспомнила, как он обнял ее утром, и от этого воспоминания у нее потеплело на душе. Неужели за этим мимолетным объятием что-то было? Миоко улыбнулась. Да пусть даже это ничего не значило, теперь это всегда будет с ней… Ее мысли прервал звонок. Поезд подъезжал к станции Накакидо.

- Выходи, садись в такси.

Миоко сошла с поезда. Она оглянулась на пустынной платформе. Темнота плотно обступала небольшой освещенный островок платформы и, казалось, всерьез намеревалась поглотить его. Миоко встретилась глазами с пожилым мужчиной. Коричневая ветровка, бежевые брюки, аккуратная стрижка, в руках газета. Его легко можно было принять за припозднившегося пенсионера, спешащего домой к семье, если бы не цепкий взгляд. Мужчина едва заметно кивнул. Миоко немного успокоилась и стала спускаться по лестнице, которая вела к стоянке такси. Она села в машину.

- Госпожа? – водитель вопросительно посмотрел на нее.

Телефон снова ожил.

- Передай трубку водителю, - коротко приказал голос.

Миоко послушно протянула телефон. После короткого разговора, водитель вернул ей телефон и тронулся.

Пожилой мужчина спустился следом за девушкой. Машина, в которую она села, выезжала со стоянки. Он нетерпеливо поднял руку. Другое такси тут же подъехало. Он поспешно сел в автомобиль.

- Следуйте за тем такси, - попросил он.

Водитель не стал задавать вопросов. Вскоре впереди показались габаритные огни машины, в которой ехала Миоко. Пассажир оглянулся на уменьшающуюся станцию и стоянку такси. Странно, мелькнуло у него. Он мог поклясться, что когда девушка села в поезд ее «вели» еще два агента. Куда же они делись? Очень странно. Нужно доложить о местонахождении, решил он. Но он не успел ничего сделать. Что-то острое кольнуло его руку. Он удивился, откуда здесь могут быть осы. Это было его последней мыслью.

Он правильно рассчитал. За несколько часов сложной слежки осталось всего три агента. Человек за рулем посмотрел на обмякшее тело. Он открыл бардачок и бросил туда шприц. Он не любил им пользоваться, предпочитая технику бескровного убийства воздействием на определенные точки, хотя в совершенстве владел и другими способами умерщвления, которые придумало человечество за многовековую историю. Именно так он нейтрализовал двух других агентов, которые ехали в поезде. Что же, осталось совсем немного. Он свернул с шоссе и вскоре подъехал к складу. Он специально выбрал эту окраину. В районе не было жилых домов, только промышленные склады и небольшая, давно закрытая фабрика. Идеальное место. Он поставил машину так, чтобы ее не было видно с улицы, и посмотрел на часы. У него есть около 15 минут. Более, чем достаточно. Скоро все закончится. Он холодно улыбнулся, предвкушая развязку.

Такси остановилось около какого-то склада.

- Вы уверенны, что это то место? – насторожено спросила Миоко, выглянув в окно.

- Да, госпожа. Ваш друг назвал мне именно этот адрес.

- Он мне не друг, - сдержанно заметила Миоко.

Вручив водителю деньги, она вышла из машины. Миоко осмотрелась. Безлюдная улица освещалась лишь несколькими фонарями. Резкий порыв прохладного ночного ветра качнул плафон фонаря. Призрачное пятно мертвенного света зашевелилось. Господи, во что она ввязалась?! Паника, острая как рапира ударила и пронзила насквозь. Миоко в отчаянии посмотрела вслед удаляющемуся такси. Телефонный звонок прозвучал неожиданно резко в ночной тишине, заставив Миоко вздрогнуть.

- Да…

- Иди на склад, второй этаж по лестнице.

Постояв в нерешительности, она еще раз оглянулась. Оставалось надеяться, что полиция где-то рядом. Она направилась к складу. Обычное деревянное довольно ветхое здание. Миоко потянула на себя тяжелую железную дверь и та неожиданно легко поддалась. По всей видимости, раньше здание принадлежало какой-то торговой компании. Большая его часть предназначалась под склад, а на галерее второго этажа располагались кабинеты клерков. Внутри тускло горела лампочка. В ее слабом свете Миоко увидела кучу хлама и какого-то тряпья. На полу валялись пустые алюминиевые банки, пластиковые лотки от «быстрой» еды и прочий мусор. Очевидно, этот склад был давно заброшен. Около дальней стены она разглядела лестницу. Подождав, пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку, Миоко направилась к лестнице. Поднявшись по шаткой металлической конструкции, Миоко с облегчением вздохнула. Из одного кабинета лился свет. Миоко медленно направилась туда. Пыльные разбитые стекла кабинетов смотрели на нее темными провалами, из которых вытекала сгустившаяся темнота. Неожиданно Миоко ощутила чей-то взгляд, как тогда, около торгового центра. Она напряженно вгляделась в темноту. Девушка ничего не увидела, но физически ощущала присутствие того, чей безжалостный, равнодушный, расчетливый взгляд заставил ее позвоночник заледенеть. Это был взгляд хищника, волка, который точно знает, как расправиться со своей наивной и беззащитной добычей и уже приготовился к решительному броску. Миоко вдруг сильно струсила, ладони взмокли, она с трудом подавила желание развернуться и убежать. Она шагнула в освещенный кабинет. Там никого не было. Рот наполнился горькой слюной. Стало жарко и страшно так, что подкосились ноги. Беги! Взвизгнул инстинкт самосохранения.

- Ты очень смелая, - раздалось за спиной.

Миоко резко обернулась. Она совершенно не слышала, как он подошел. Она не могла видеть его лица, и от этого почему-то становилось еще страшнее. Темный силуэт приблизился и, казалось, занял все свободное пространстро. Миоко в ужасе отшатнулась.

- Ну же, - усмехнулся мужчина. – Ты весь день была умницей, не надо все портить.

Теперь она могла рассмотреть его. Среднего роста, стильная прическа, очки в тонкой оправе, ухоженные руки, приятная внешность. Мужчина излучал силу и уверенность.

- Кассету, - он протянул руку.

Миоко не могла пошевелиться от страха, заворожено глядя на него, как кролик на удава. Мужчина разочарованно вздохнул. Он стремительно шагнул к ней. Миоко хотела закричала, но вместо крика вырвалось только сипение. Мужчина крепко обхватил ее голову и сильно нажал чуть ниже затылка. Миоко потеряла сознание.

3


	6. Chapter 6

**ГЛАВА 6**

Темнота медленно расступалась. Окружающие предметы обрели привычные очертания. Сознание того, что она жива, наполнило ее ликованием, но через секунду ему на смену пришли страх и отчаяние. Миоко вспомнила, что произошло. Сколько времени она была без сознания? Где полиция? Она попыталась встать, но неожиданно обнаружила, что она сидит на стуле, а руки крепко привязаны. Страх холодной змеей обвился вокруг сердца. Она еще раз попыталась освободиться, но безрезультатно.

- Очнулась? – раздался сзади равнодушный голос.

Неслышно ступая, мужчина обошел ее стул и присел на край стола напротив нее.

- А теперь, будь любезна, объясни, что это такое? – он помахал перед ней кассетой.

- Это то… - в горле першило, Миоко закашлялась, - это то, что вы хотели.

Он усмехнулся, стекла очков холодно блеснули.

- Не шути, ты не в том положении.

- Я клянусь, это все, что у меня есть, - прошептала Миоко.

Он пытливо посмотрел на нее, решая верить ли ей. Мужчина подошел к ней, поднял за подбородок и заглянул в глаза. Она почувствовала, как от этого взгляда у нее леденеет позвоночник. Это конец, обреченно подумала она. Он сейчас убьет ее, и она больше никогда не увидит Гриссома. Эта мысль была невыносима.

- Как вы узнали, что кассета у меня? – спросила она в безумной надежде оттянуть неизбежное.

- Она сама мне рассказала, - мужчина подошел к столу, положил на него кассету и взял нож. – Знаешь, ты мне нравишься, - он повернулся к ней, и провел пальцем по лезвию.

Миоко с трудом сглотнула.

- Не бойся, я сделаю все быстро, - он подошел к ней и отвел волосы ей назад.

- За что? – прошептала Миоко. Разум отказывался верить в реальность происходящего.

- Ничего личного. Это моя работа, - в его голосе прозвучало сожаление.

Или ей показалось?

- Не надо! Пожалуйста! – взмолилась она. – Вы же получили то, что вам нужно!

Мужчина ничего не ответил. Он наклонился над девушкой, она отчаянно замотала головой.

- Нет, пожалуйста, нет, - слезы катились по щекам.

- Не бойся, - почти ласково повторил он, вытерев ее слезы.

Потом он резко прижал ее голову к высокой спинке стула. Нож сверкнул в электрическом свете. В то же мгновение ей показалось, что кожа на скуле лопнула, она с немым удивлением опустила глаза и увидела, что частые капли крови капают на свитер.

Все дальнейшее происходило словно в замедленной съемке. На лице убийцы, которое было всего в нескольких сантиметрах от ее собственного, вдруг появилось выражение крайнего изумления, взгляд будто остекленел, а потом он медленно осел на пол. Скальпель выпал из разжавшихся пальцев. Она непонимающе смотрела на него. Потом комната наполнилась полицейскими. Ее о чем-то спрашивали, но она ничего не понимала. Кто-то отвязал ее от стула и, поддерживая, вывел из комнаты. На пороге Миоко обернулась. Тот, кто еще недавно собирался ее убить, теперь лежал на полу бесформенной массой, под ним медленно расплывалась темная лужа крови. Миоко отвернулась.

Она не помнила, как оказалась внизу. Выйдя на улицу, она зажмурилась от яркого света прожекторов и голубых всполохов полицейских машин. Ее подсадили в машину скорой помощи. Врачи уложили ее на каталку и стали обрабатывать ее раны. Это шок, услышала она словно сквозь пелену. Ей казалось, что она видит все происходящее со стороны.

- Миоко! - она медленно повернула голову на звук знакомого голоса.

Гил опустился на колени рядом с каталкой и взял ее руку. Она не заметила, как он очутился в машине. Но это и неудивительно. Позднее она могла вспомнить все события только отдельными эпизодами, вспышками.

- Вам нельзя здесь находиться, - сурово сказал парамедик американцу, который с тревогой и нежностью смотрел на его пациентку.

- Пусть он останется, - выговорила Миоко.

Парамедик с сомнением посмотрел на эту пару.

- Прошу вас, - она умоляюще взглянула на парамедика.

- Хорошо, - согласился он парамедик. – Поехали!

Машина успокаивающе покачивалась. Миоко перевела взгляд на Гриссома. Он по-прежнему сидел рядом и держал ее руку. Она очень хотела сказать Гилу что-то важное, но почему-то она никак не могла вспомнить что именно. Мысли путались, она пыталась собраться с силами, но это ей никак не удавалось.

- Тшшшш, все позади. Теперь все будет хорошо, я обещаю! - Гил погладил ее ладошку.

И она ему поверила и как-то вдруг успокоилась. Усталость и переживания этого долгого дня навалились на нее, Миоко глубоко вздохнула и погрузилась в сон.

Гил обеспокоено посмотрел на врача.

- Все в порядке, - пояснил тот. - У нее шок, мы вкололи успокоительное.

- А в остальном?

- На первый взгляд неплохо, но нужно провести обследование.

Гил кивнул. Он вгляделся в бледное лицо Миоко. Какая же она хрупкая, с нежностью подумал Гриссом. А он чуть ее не потерял! Он сжал зубы, вспомнив те несколько часов, когда им ничего не оставалось, кроме как ждать и следить за ее хаотичными перемещениями. Это томительное ожидание в полной неизвестности, подчиняясь чужой воле, было, пожалуй, худшим временем в его жизни. Сегодня он был абсолютно бессилен. Как же он ненавидел это чувство! А еще страх за эту девушку, такой сильный, что порой ему казалось, что еще немного и он точно сойдет с ума. Особенно, когда она потеряли связь с последним агентом.

- С вами все в порядке? – парамедик внимательно посмотрел на американца. – У вас усталый вид.

- Да, спасибо. Я в порядке, - криво улыбнулся Гил.

Гил прислонился к корпусу машины и закрыл глаза. Забавно, им на руку сыграло именно то, что в соответствии со своим злодейским замыслом убийца выбрал немноголюдную станцию. На полупустой стоянке такси они очень быстро нашли водителя, подвозившего Миоко. В тот момент он возблагодарил Господа, хотя не верил в него с 16 лет. Ему совсем не хотелось думать о том, что бы было, опоздай они хоть немного.

Машина плавно затормозила, парамедик открыл заднюю дверь. Гил выбрался из «скорой». К машине спешили люди в белых халатах.

2


	7. Chapter 7

**ГЛАВА 7**

Миоко открыла глаза. На секунду она ощутила панический страх, но потом вспомнила, что произошло. Все позади, все хорошо. Палату наполнял солнечный свет и от этого становилось как-то спокойно и радостно. Миоко слегка повернула голову и увидела на тумбочке красивый букет. Бледно-лиловые и розовые орхидеи. Ее любимые. Она улыбнулась. Но тут ее обожгло воспоминание – тускло освещенная комната, путы, нож. Она вскинула руку в каких-то проводах и осторожно коснулась лица. Оно было словно чужое. Миоко села на постели и свесила ноги. Ей нужно найти зеркало!

В эту минуту дверь в палату открылась, и зашел врач.

- Вы проснулись, - приветливо заметил он. – Вы проспали почти двое суток. Хотя это и не удивительно после такого потрясения.

- Дайте мне зеркало, - попросила Миоко.

- Конечно, - врач с пониманием протянул ей зеркало.

Миоко со страхом посмотрела на свое отражение. Скула под пластырем слегка припухла и налилась лиловым. Миоко с отчаянием отложила зеркало. Она не может допустить, чтобы Гил увидел ее в таком состоянии.

- Не волнуйтесь, - мягко сказал врач, по-своему истолковав ее отчаяние. – Наши хирурги все сделали. Шрама не останется. Но вам нужно отдохнуть.

Миоко послушно вернулась в постель. Она подавленно молчала.

- Да, ваш друг… - врач обернулся у двери.

- Да?

- Он очень переживал за вас и был здесь почти все время. Сегодня утром я с трудом уговорил его отдохнуть немного. Он пообещал прийти после обеда.

- Спасибо, доктор, - Миоко откинулась на подушу и утомленно прикрыла глаза.

Стараясь не шуметь, Гил зашел в палату. Миоко спала. Он тихонько сел в кресло и стал ждать. Врач сказал, что она спрашивала про него, а он, как назло, отлучился. Гил смотрел на нее и не мог оторвать взгляд. Он столько передумал за эти два дня.

Заново анализируя все, что произошло, Гриссом с удивлением понял, что если бы с ней что-то случилось, он бы никогда не смог с этим смириться. Потому что она – первая женщина за много лет, о которой он помнил все – как она ест, смеется, слегка наклоняет голову, слушая собеседника, говорит по телефону, какие у нее глаза, руки, изгиб шеи. Это открытие поразило его. Неужели он… влюбился? Но как это возможно? Они ведь знакомы сто лет. Стыдно сказать, но она была его… студенткой. И все же, все же… Он определенно чувствовал…что-то. Но она не должна ничего узнать, в который раз, приказал он себе. Он не может ничего ей предложить. Да и вообще… слишком многое их разделяет. Не нужно усложнять, пусть все остается, как есть – коллеги, друзья. И все. Все.

Миоко проснулась. За окном уже сгущались сумерки. В палате мягко горел торшер, а в кресле сидел Гил. Она не могла рассмотреть его лицо, но он видимо, глубоко задумался. Некоторое время она наблюдала за ним сквозь ресницы, а потом завозилась. Он тут же подошел к ней:

- Привет, - он нежно посмотрел на нее.

- Привет, - она попыталась улыбнуться, но скулу свело от боли, и получилось как-то криво.

- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

- Бывало и лучше.

- Хочешь пить? – Гил потянулся к кувшину с соком.

- Нет, - они испытывающе посмотрела на него. – Гил?

- Да, - он внимательно посмотрел на нее.

- Я очень, - она запнулась, - плохо выгляжу?

- Не говори ерунды, - Гил не ожидал такого вопроса, поэтому слегка растерялся, и это прозвучало чуть грубовато. – То есть, я хочу сказать, что… - он окончательно запутался.

- Ладно, забудь, лучше расскажи, что там произошло? Почему вас так долго не было?

Он ждал и боялся этого вопроса. Осторожно подбирая слова, он рассказал, как все было. Она помолчала.

- Скажи, а удалось узнать, кто был тот человек на кассете? Ведь это все из-за него, да?

- Да, эксперты поработали с пленкой, а потом уже и детективы подключились. – Гил чувствовал себя уверенно, рассказывая о расследовании. Это было привычно и знакомо. – Дело в том, что в клинике Аяко проводили нелегальные операции. Чаще всего преступникам. Естественно, за очень большие деньги. Один из врачей был слишком глуп, чтобы понять, что не стоит напоминать о себе этим людям. Тот, кто заснят на пленке – один из руководителей Якудза. И врач решил его шантажировать. Чем это кончилось – ты сама знаешь. Те, кто погибли, просто поплатились за чью-то жадность. Вот так.

- А тот, кто меня, ну…

- Его личность тоже установили, - поспешно сказал Гил. – Он несколько лет был в международном розыске.

- Знаешь, а он показался мне таким… интеллигентным.

- Не удивительно. Он настоящий хамелеон. К тому же с впечатляющим послужным списком: университет, армия, спецслужбы, а потом он перешел на другую сторону. Все это объясняет, почему он смог так ловко…избавиться от слежки.

Миоко немного подумала. Гил расценил это по-своему:

- Ты, наверное, устала. Я пойду. Тебе нужно отдыхать, - он слегка сжал ее ладонь и поднялся.

- Гил, я здорова, если не считать этого, - она покосилась на повязку. – Думаешь, врачи могут отпустить меня выздоравливать дома?

- Не знаю, но я поговорю с твоим лечащим, - пообещал он. - Я зайду завтра, - он наклонился и быстро поцеловал ее в щеку.

- Поправляйся, - он еще раз улыбнулся и вышел из палаты.

Миоко натянула одеяло. Миоко тряхнула головой, отгоняя невеселые мысли, и зажмурилась, чтобы не дать вылиться навернувшимся слезам. Ничего не изменилось. Гил по-прежнему относится к ней, как подруге. Она все придумала. Сама. Две слезинки все-таки предательски скользнули по щекам. Серп полумесяца невозмутимо смотрел с темно-синего бархатного неба, равнодушный ко всему на свете.

Через пару дней врачи решили, что она достаточно окрепла и выписали ее. Войдя в квартиру, Миоко остолбенела – повсюду были цветы, орхидеи.

- Гил, зачем все это? – она ошарашено посмотрела на него.

- Тебе не нравится? – он огорченно нахмурился.

- Нет, что ты! Просто… просто никто никогда не делал для меня такого. – Она осторожно коснулась бархатного лепестка, потом наклонилась и вдохнула тонкий аромат, - Спасибо тебе.

- Пожалуйста, - пробормотал Гил, избегая смотреть ей в глаза.

Он сам не ожидал от себя подобного поступка, но ему так хотелось сделать Миоко приятный сюрприз, что он не придумал ничего лучше, чем цветы. И, похоже, это сработало – она улыбалась. После того, что случилось, она почти не улыбалась, и он винил в этом себя, хотя понимал, что в той ситуации от него почти ничего не зависело, и все же он не мог избавиться от этого неприятного, сосущего чувства.

- Хочешь отдохнуть? - спросил он.

- Да, пожалуй,

- Если тебе что-то понадобиться, я рядом.

- Гил, перестань обращаться со мной, как с тяжело больной, - Миоко рассердилась.

- Что ты, я просто…

- Я знаю, Гил, но я все та же. Оттого, что случилось, я не стала фарфоровой! Но все равно, спасибо – она слегка улыбнулась и скрылась в своей комнате.

Гил остался один. Теперь, после потрясающего открытия в отношении собственных эмоций, которое он сделал в больнице, Гриссом почему-то постоянно ощущал неловкость. На первый взгляд ничего не изменилось, но он остро чувствовал перемену и это не давало ему покоя.

3


	8. Chapter 8

**ГЛАВА 8**

Прошло несколько дней. Как бы Гил не уговаривал ее немного погулять в соответствии настоятельной рекомендации врачей, Миоко наотрез отказывалась выходить на улицу, пока не снимут швы. Опухоль на скуле спала и лиловый синяк приобрел желтоватый цвет. Теперь его вполне можно было скрыть макияжем.

Неловкость, которую Гил так остро ощущал, когда Миоко вернулась из больницы, очень скоро прошла. Он и сам толком не понимал, как этой девушке удавалось сделать так, что в ее обществе он чувствовал себя совершенно комфортно и свободно. Но факт оставался фактом - ее близость, их общение казались ему самыми естественными вещами на свете.

Наконец, настал день, когда Миоко сняли швы. Придирчиво оглядев себя в зеркало, Миоко признала, что хирург оказался прав - следов почти не осталось. Но, несмотря на это, настроение у Миоко было ужасное. До отъезда Гила оставалось три дня.

В тот же вечер они отправились в ресторан, чтобы отметить это. Ей не хотелось никуда идти, но видя, как ему хочется развлечь ее, Миоко согласилась.

- Тебя что-то беспокоит? – озабоченно спросил Гил. – Ты почти ничего не съела и все время молчишь.

- Нет, все в порядке, - она поспешно улыбнулась.

- Прости, это я виноват. Нужно было поужинать дома. Я попрошу счет.

Миоко благодарно улыбнулась.

Когда они вернулись, Миоко почти сразу ушла к себе в комнату, сославшись на усталость. Она разделась и легла, свернувшись калачиком. Сон все не приходил. Миоко взглянула на часы – они показывали полтретьего. Она знала, что Гил уже заснул. После того, как они вернулись, он немного почитал, а потом пошел спать – она знала это совершенно точно, так, как если бы находилась с ним в одной комнате и видела это собственными глазами. Три дня. Осталось только три дня, точнее, уже два, поправила она себя, снова взглянув на часы. Она почти физически ощущала, как минуты медленно растворяются в ночной тишине.

А может быть, самой сделать первый шаг, мелькнула сумасшедшая мысль. Нет, невозможно. Невозможно! Что он тогда подумает о ней? Но ведь они взрослые люди. Пусть для него это будет просто…приключением, но для нее это станет самым драгоценным воспоминанием. И это главное. Она ничего не станет от него требовать, только немного…счастья. Именно этим словом она давно для себя определила все минуты их коротких встреч. Неужели я не заслужила этого? И все же она не могла решиться переступить черту. Но чем дольше она думала про это, тем отчаяннее ей хотелось забыть все на свете, кроме мужчины, спавшего в соседней комнате. Все время, пока он был здесь, она чувствовала его близость и мучилась от невозможности быть рядом с ним. Хватит, решила она. В конце концов, она ничего не теряет, кроме собственной гордости, но в этот момент это показалось ей таким незначительным, что она поднялась, накинула шелковый халат и осторожно вышла из комнаты.

Она не знала, что будет делать и как соблазнять его, но она не разрешала себе об этом задуматься, боясь, что вся ее решимость растает, стоит ей лишь на секунду остановиться. И потом она всю оставшуюся жизнь станет сожалеть об этом. Она тихонько открыла дверь в его комнату и сделала несколько шагов. Гил заворочался во сне. Миоко замерла, а потом приблизилась еще на один шаг.

- Сара… - во сне пробормотал Гил.

Миоко застыла. Ей вдруг стало так холодно, будто на нее вылили ушат ледяной воды. Вот и все. Даже во сне он думает о ней. Миоко повернулась, но в темноте споткнулась о столик, с которого упала книга. Этот звук показался необыкновенно громким в ночной тишине. Миоко затаила дыхание.

- Миоко? Что случилось? Тебе приснился кошмар? – Гил потянулся к выключателю.

- Нет! Нет, все в порядке, спи, я сейчас уйду, - быстро произнесла Миоко.

В голове билась только одна мысль – вот сейчас он включит свет, который безжалостно высветит ее. Растерянную, готовую провалиться со стыда. Миоко зажмурилась, но свет почему-то не зажигался.

- Миоко? – голос Гила изменился, стал глубже.

Она стояла, не в силах сдвинуться с места, а потом медленно обернулась к нему, выпрямив спину. Лунный свет заливал комнату призрачным сиянием, отчего все происходящее казалось нереальным.

Гил все понял в ту минуту, когда увидел ее в темноте. От близости этой необыкновенной женщины кровь вдруг сильно зашумела в висках, будто он выпил шампанского. Он не мог сопротивляться ее безмолвному призыву, да и не хотел. Все его сопротивление вдруг показалось какой-то глупой комедией.

- Иди сюда, - позвал он.

Миоко подошла и посмотрела ему в глаза. В этот момент она поняла – пусть все, что угодно, пусть дальше ничего не будет, но у нее будет эта ночь и этот мужчина. Она больше не думала. Подойдя к кровати, она медленно развязала пояс халата и повела плечами. Халат соскользнул и лег вокруг ее щиколоток шелковой лужицей.

Гил осторожно коснулся ее упругого живота кончиками пальцев. Тело Миоко немедленно отозвалось дрожью. Он посмотрел на нее снизу вверх и нежно поцеловал в живот. Миоко застонала и опустилась на кровать. Вытянувшись рядом с ним, она закрыла глаза и потянулась к нему губами. Их губы встретились. Они жадно целовались и никак не могли остановиться. И все-таки он чувствовал ее скованность. Гил отстранился и посмотрел в ее загадочно мерцающие глаза.

- Что такое?

Вместо ответа Миоко дотронулась до своего лица.

- Я…я некрасивая, - прошептала она.

Не смотря на то, что после снятия швов, порез был почти незаметен, ей почему-то казалось, что у нее на лице огромный, безобразный шрам.

- Ты очень, очень красивая, - сказал он у самых ее губ.

А потом поцеловал где-то около уха, и дальше вниз, каждый миллиметр скулы. В этот момент ледяная корка внезапно лопнула, а под ней оказалось живое, горячее, трепещущее, которое жадно потянулось ему навстречу. И та дистанция во вселенную, которую оба неизменно ощущали, вдруг сократилась до незаметной точки. Одежда стала мешать, будто они были закованы в железные латы, и они поспешили от нее избавиться.

Они занимались любовью страстно и яростно, жадно стремясь к вершине, будто в первый раз в жизни. А может так и было? Впервые. По-настоящему. Любовью. Все сомнения и страхи уступили этому горячему натиску сплетенных тел. Мужчина и женщина обнимали друг друга, растворялись друг в друге и крепко держались друг за друга, словно боясь потеряться в этом океане страсти. А потом мир закружился и разлетелся на миллион сверкающих, ослепительных осколков.

Они лежали не шелохнувшись, пытаясь осмыслить только что пережитое и не находя объяснений этому волшебству. Да и кому были нужны слова, объяснения? В голове было пусто и гулко, а потом они одновременно подумали об одном и том же – это правильно, так должно быть, и только так. Но ни Гил, ни Миоко не произнесли это вслух.

2


	9. Chapter 9

**ГЛАВА 9**

Оставшееся время до его отъезда они не вылезали из постели. Если бы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь сказал Гилу Гриссому, что с ним случиться такое, он бы только покрутил пальцем у виска. Это было так необыкновенно и прекрасно, что казалось сном, и он каждую минуту боялся проснуться. Он смотрел на Миоко и понимал, что так как с ней – горячо, остро, безрассудно – у него ни с кем не получалось. Она отдавалась с такой страстью, что при одной мысли о ней у него все начинало плыть перед глазами. Они вместе ели, спали и принимали душ. Они узнавали друг друга, и никому ничего не были должны, и смеялись, и смущались, и молчали, и дышали шумно и старались дышать потише – для приличия. Они засыпали, а когда просыпались, то все начиналось сначала. И каждый раз это было еще лучше, чем в предыдущий.

Но как бы им не хотелось остановить время и продлить минуты близости, наступил день отъезда. Они старались не говорить об этом, это было бы равносильно тому, чтобы признать неизбежность расставания. А они старались об этом не думать.

Миоко уже давно пообещала себе, что не покажет, как ей больно. В самую первую ночь, она решила, что у нее есть время только до его отъезда. Не больше. Значит, Гил ни за что не должен узнать, что она чувствует.

В аэропорту было шумно. Люди текли мимо равнодушной рекой.

- Это мой рейс, - глухо сказал Гил.

- Да, - Миоко улыбнулась через силу. – Тебе пора.

Гил все пытался поймать ее взгляд, но она отводила глаза. Он не знал, что нужно говорить и как себя вести, он просто чувствовал, что все не то, и маялся от этого. Миоко все молчала. Гил еще немного помялся, а потом притянул ее к себе и крепко обнял. Он держал ее и понимал, что совсем не хочет отпускать ее, что после всего, что было, они не могут расстаться так… буднично. Но она отступила на шаг и повторила:

- Тебе пора.

- Да, - он подхватил саквояж и пошел прочь.

- Гил!

Он обернулся и с надеждой посмотрел на нее. Миоко подбежала к нему, взяла за руку и что-то вложила в ладонь.

- Это тебе. На память.

Гил опустил взгляд. На его раскрытой ладони лежала бабочка-оригами, переливающаяся всеми цветами радуги.

- Мы ведь так и не съездили в Парк Бабочек, - извиняющимся тоном сказала она, засунув руки в карманы, как бы отгородившись от него. – Теперь иди.

- Аригато (спасибо).

Миоко смотрела, как он миновал паспортный контроль, а потом пошел по коридору на посадку. У нее разрывалось сердце, но она заставляла себя улыбаться. Гил обернулся и посмотрел на нее сквозь стекло.

Миоко помахала ему рукой, повернулась и медленно пошла к выходу. Выйдя из здания аэропорта она посмотрела на небо. Еще чистое утром, сейчас оно было затянуто низкими серыми тучами. Миоко поймала такси. Вскоре тяжелые капли дождя застучали по крыше машины. Миоко больше не чувствовала боли. Ей казалось, что внутри все превратилось в лед. Может, так лучше, равнодушно и устало подумала она, наблюдая, как дождевые капли наискосок стекают по стеклу.

«Вас ждет вершина наслаждения и бездна отчаяния», нечаянно вспомнилось ей. Что ж, в этот раз предсказание сбылось. На сто процентов.

2


	10. Chapter 10

**ЭПИЛОГ**

_Шесть месяцев спустя_

- Гил? – голос Брасса вывел его из задумчивости.

- Что? – начальник ночной смены раздраженно посмотрел на детектива. Он вообще постоянно пребывал в мрачном раздражении.

- Гил, что с тобой происходит? – Брасс обеспокоено посмотрел на криминалиста. – Последнее время ты странно себя ведешь.

- Ничего, все в порядке, - буркнул Гриссом.

Он и сам знал, что ведет себя странно, и коллеги даже не подозревали насколько. Взять к примеру его телефонные звонки Миоко. Хотя нет, это были даже не звонки – он просто набирал ее номер и клал трубку, не дождавшись первого гудка. Он просто не знал, что говорить, если бы вдруг услышал ее голос. Однако он не думал, что это заметно.

- Послушай, я знаю, что это не мое дело, но скажи, - Брасс немного замялся, - это…из-за Сары? Из-за всей этой истории с маньяком? _прим. авт.- __см. «Маски и Лица», автор Buratinas)_

- Нет.

Брасс хмыкнул. Ответ прозвучал твердо и очень искренне. Брасс немного помолчал, ожидая пояснения, но его не последовало.

- Ну ладно, - сдался он. – Если захочешь поговорить, ты знаешь, где меня найти.

Брасс поднялся из-за столика закусочной, куда пригласил Гила специально для разговора.

- До завтра, - Брас похлопал Гила по плечу и вышел.

Гриссом еще некоторое время посидел, а потом направился к своей машине. Смена закончилась, но домой идти не хотелось. Он остановился около городского парка и неторопливо пошел по аллее. Он шел и думал. Странно, раньше он никогда не замечал своего одиночества. Он был вполне счастлив, приходя в пустую квартиру и коротая вечер за чтением научных журналов. Все изменилось с его поездки в Японию. После Миоко.

Несколько месяцев после возвращения, он старался жить так, как прежде, посвящая большую часть времени работе. Он не звонил и не писал ей, да и что он мог сказать? Когда они расставались, было понятно, что она ничего не ждет от него, и было бы глупо навязываться ей со своими чувствами. А то, что чувства есть, да к тому же вполне серьезные, стало вскоре очевидно.

Он долго не признавался себе, что невыносимо скучал по ней. Каждую минуту с момента пробуждения, хотя, кажется, во сне он тоже скучал. Он постоянно ощущал странную раздвоенность, как будто от него осталась только одна половина, она вставала каждое утро, шла на работу, честно выполняла свои обязанности. А вторая половина была очень далеко…точнее в Токио. Рядом с Миоко. И как бы он ни старался соединить эти две половинки, это ему никак не удавалось.

Уильям сразу заметил эту странную перемену, но не стал задавать вопросов, и Гриссом был ему благодарен за это. А сегодня еще и Брасс проявил заботу. Надо же, он решил, что дело в Саре. Если бы он знал, что Сара давно вполне счастлива с его братом! Теперь у него с Сарой вполне дружеские отношения и они лишь иногда со смущением вспоминали то, что было до Уила. Брат не ревновал и не обижался, так что в этом отношении все было вполне благополучно.

Гриссом присел на скамейку и стал смотреть на озеро. Стоял теплый майский вечер. На соседней лавочке опрятная старушка раскрошила голубям булку. Один из них важно подошел к Гриссому и остановился, наклонив голову и внимательно глядя на грустного мужчину.

- Прости, приятель, у меня нет хлеба, - извиняющимся тоном сказал Гил.

Голубь еще немного постоял, а потом, разочаровано нахохлившись, вернулся к соседней лавочке. Гил вздохнул. Наверное, он тоже похож на голубя, нахохлившегося, разочарованного и одинокого. Гриссом грустно усмехнулся и снова посмотрел на озеро. На другой стороне цвело какое-то дерево. Оно было одно и странно выделялось на общем зеленом фоне. Гил поднялся, обошел озеро и приблизился к дереву. Это оказалась цветущая вишня. Он притянул ветку и понюхал, но не почувствовал аромата. То есть совсем никакого, будто цветы были бумажными. Он вспомнил, как Миоко восторженно рассказывала ему про цветение сакуры в парке Уэно. Она уверяла, что нет ничего прекрасней этого зрелища. Гил отпустил ветку, развернулся и медленно побрел к выходу из парка.

Вечером позвонил Уильям.

- Привет, Гил. Как у тебя дела?

- Нормально. А как ты?

- У меня все отлично. В школе дела идут превосходно.

- Я рад, - откликнулся Гил, листая справочник. Он обещал Грэгу найти одну статью.

- Скажи, у тебя все в порядке? – голос Уила прозвучал озабочено.

Ну надо же, усмехнулся Гриссом, как будто сговорились.

- Да, в полном. А почему ты спрашиваешь?

- Да так, - по тону Уила Гриссом моментально понял, что Сара ему все рассказала.

Ну хватит, это уже слишком! – Гил резко поднялся. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что думает по поводу этой коллективной опеки, но тут справочник соскользнул с колен и упал. Гил чертыхнулся и поднял журнал. На полу осталась бабочка-оригами. Его раздражение сразу же прошло. В этот момент он понял, что должен делать, точнее, что ему следовало сделать давным-давно.

- Уильям, скажи, а Сара сейчас у тебя?

- Да, а что?

- Пусть скажет Экли, что я взял отпуск с завтрашнего дня. На две недели. Договорились?

- Конечно, - в голосе Уила слышалась улыбка. – Поедешь к ней?

- О чем ты?

- Не о чем, а о ком, - поправил Уил. – О твоей загадочной восточной красавице. Давно пора, Гилберт. Привози ее сюда и познакомь с нами, ОК?

- Посмотрим, - пробормотал он. – Может, она не захочет.

- Глупости, - уверенно возразил Уильям. – Ты же без нее – просто половинка. Поверь мне, я знаю. Удачи!

- Спасибо, - поблагодарил Гил.

Самолет приземлился. Он снова шел по стеклянному коридору токийского международного аэропорта, как и несколько месяцев назад. Дежа вю, подумал Гриссом. Все было как и полгода назад, но в то же время совсем по-другому. Он сам стал теперь другим.  
- Ваш паспорт? – офицер посмотрел на Гила.  
Гил показал документы.  
- Сколько вы намерены пробыть в Токио?  
- Две недели.  
- Цель визита?  
- Навестить подругу.  
- Приятного пребывания в Японии, господин Гриссом.

Гриссом поймал такси и назвал знакомый адрес. Он поздоровался со швейцаром и поднялся на лифте. Он позвонил. Дверь не открывали. Где же она может быть, озадаченно подумал он. Сначала он хотел поехать к ней на работу, но там сказали, что она уже месяц в отпуске. Глупо было с его стороны приезжать вот так, без предупреждения, но он собирался в такой спешке, да к тому же хотел сделать ей сюрприз. Он всегда был рассудительным, но сейчас с ним творилось что-то невероятное, как будто вместо мозгов у него было розовое желе. Только сейчас он сообразил, что Миоко вполне могла уехать куда-нибудь. Гил разочаровано посмотрел на букет ее любимых орхидей, который держал в руках. Вот тебе и сюрприз! Ну и что теперь делать? Одно ясно, он не может стоять здесь с этими цветами, как идиот. Он вызвал лифт и стал спускаться, ругая себя за эту нелепую выходку, которая бы больше подошла 20-летнему влюбленному юнцу, а не 52-летнему начальнику дневной смены криминалистической лаборатории Лас-Вегаса. Не нужно было поддаваться порыву и приезжать!

Он вышел на улицу, постоял немного, а потом снова зашел в холл, повинуясь внутреннему голосу. Швейцар внимательно смотрел не него темными глазами и вежливо улыбался.

- Скажите, - Гил нерешительно взглянул на маленького человечка в кимоно.

- Да, господин Кэмпбелл?

- Вы помните меня? – поразился Гил.

Швейцар кивнул и всем своим видом дал понять, что он готов ответить на любой вопрос Гила.

- Скажите, а госпожа Тори надолго уехала?

- Уехала? Но госпожа Тори никуда не уезжала. Она вышла погулять. Она каждый день гуляет в это время. В парке, через три квартала отсюда, - глаза швейцара хитро блеснули.

- Спасибо, - искренне поблагодарил Гил. – Можно, я оставлю букет здесь?

- Да, господин Кэмпбелл. Я поставлю орхидеи в воду.

- Спасибо, - еще раз поблагодарил Гил и вышел на улицу.

Он очень быстро нашел парк. Островок зелени в городе небоскребов, огражденный тонкой изящной решеткой. Гил пошел по дорожке. Он не знал, где будет искать Миоко, но был твердо уверен, что обязательно ее найдет. Он оглянулся. В парке было не очень много людей, мамы с колясками, студенты с учебниками, очевидно решившие, что на свежем воздухе лучше думается, но позабывшие про свои задания на теплом майском солнышке, влюбленные парочки на скамейках, среди которых было немало и пожилых. И над всем этим островком разливался сладкий, пьянящий аромат цветущей вишни. Тут она была повсюду. И это не те блеклые, бумажные цветы, которые он увидел в Вегасе, а махровые бледно-розовые и белые соцветия, которые осыпали посетителей парка снегом из нежных лепестков при малейшем дуновении ветерка.

Гил решительно направился вглубь парка, туда, где возвышалась небольшая пагода, зеркально отражаясь в пруду. Он заметил Миоко сразу же. Она сидела на скамейке, спиной к нему и читала. Ветерок лениво шевелил ее темно-каштановые волосы, почему-то казавшиеся очень черными на майском солнце. На нее тоже падали лепестки сакуры и она время от времени стряхивала их. Что-то в ней неуловимо изменилось. От нее как будто шел свет и умиротворение.

У него возникло такое чувство, что после долгих странствий он, наконец-то, вернулся домой. Несколько минут он просто любовался ею. А потом решил приблизиться. Он не знал, что скажет ей. В голове было пусто, а те мысли, которые еще оставались, сплелись в комок, и он не мог выудить ни одной достаточно ясной.

В эту секунду Миоко обернулась, будто почувствовав его приближение. На ее лице вспыхнула радость, и у Гила отлегло от сердца. Все в порядке, она рада. Но еще через секунду выражение радости сменилось испугом. Она опустила голову, волосы скрыли ее лицо. Не понимая, в чем дело, Гил обошел скамейку и сел рядом.

- Здравствуй, Миоко, - он тщетно пытался заглянуть ей в глаза.

- Здравствуй.

- Ты…ты не рада меня видеть? – он и сам понимал, как глупо все это звучит, но ничего другого не мог придумать.

- Конечно же, рада, - сказала она немного охрипшим голосом и медленно подняла на него глаза.

Как же он скучал по ее голосу!

- Зачем ты приехал?

- Я… - он растерялся от прямого вопроса. Он совсем не так представлял себе их встречу. Он сам толком не знал, как это должно быть, но уж точно не так! – Я приехал к тебе, - просто сказал он.

- Зачем? – повторила она, не отпуская его взгляд.

- Затем, что ты мне нужна, - выпалил он и замолчал, не зная, куда деваться после такого признания.

Он чувствовал себя студентом, сдающим экзамен и не знающим ни одного правильного ответа. Миоко внимательно на него посмотрела.

- И ради этого ты прилетел из Вегаса?

- Да. Да! Я…я не могу без тебя, - с трудом произнес он. – Но если ты…если тебе это не нужно, если я тебе не нужен, - поправился он, - то, скажи мне об этом. Прямо сейчас.

Ну вот, он сказал то, ради чего приехал. Он почувствовал уверенность. Остальное просто. Да или нет. Миоко молчала. Эти несколько мгновений показались Гилберту Гриссому вечностью.

- А как же Сара? – она вспомнила, как он произнес ее имя во сне. Тогда ей показалось, что сердце остановилось.

- Сара? - он с недоумением посмотрел на нее, не понимая, при чем здесь Сара Сайдл. – Сара это просто мечта…

- Я не смогу всю жизнь соревноваться с мечтой, - она с болью посмотрела на него. - Это очень трудно.

- Ты не дослушала, - сказал Гил решительно. - Я хотел сказать, что она была мечтою. Довольно долго, - признал он. – А теперь она с моим братом.

- С Уильямом?

- Да. Они оба счастливы.

Миоко задумалась.

- Мне придется переехать в Лас-Вегас? – наконец сказала она.

- Да? Это значит да? – он недоверчиво посмотрел на нее.

Она кивнула и улыбнулась.

- Это значит да, - подтвердила Миоко.

Гил наклонился и поцеловал ее. Вот теперь все было хорошо, просто прекрасно! Он еще раз поцеловал Миоко и обнял, но она слегка отстранилась и смущенно заправила прядь за ухо.

- Гил… – она неуверенно посмотрела на него. – Есть кое-что, что тебе следует знать… Возможно, после этого ты сам не захочешь, чтобы мы с тобой были вместе.

Гриссом ошарашено посмотрел на нее. О чем она говорит?

- Гил, я… - она посмотрела ему в глаза и тут же отвела взгляд, - я беременна.

Гриссом не сразу сообразил, а потом медленно перевел взгляд на ее живот. Только сейчас он заметил, что на ней широкая блуза, скрывающая располневшую талию.

- Это…?

- Твой, - она кивнула.

Гриссом про себя сосчитал до десяти. У нее будет ребенок?! Нет, не так, у НИХ будет ребенок!

Миоко смотрела на растерянное лицо Гриссома и молчала. В тот день, когда она поняла, что беременна, она поклялась себе, что он никогда об этом не узнает. После того, как он уехал, он ни разу не напомнил о себе, и она смирилась с этим. Зато у нее осталась частичка любимого мужчины. Мужчины, который сидел сейчас перед ней на парковой скамейке и глупо улыбался.

- Почему ты мне ничего не сказала?

- Я не была уверена, что ты этого хочешь.

Он осторожно положил ладонь ей на живот, посмотрел в глаза:

- Я люблю тебя. И его, - просто сказал он.

- Ее, - улыбнулась Миоко. – У нас будет девочка.

Они еще что-то говорили друг другу, но это было не важно, главные слова были сказаны. Я тебя люблю. Мы вместе. Навсегда.

5


End file.
